


Seaweed sake (wakamezake)

by Ischa



Series: Strays [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Food Porn, Gay Character, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: Well, Mica brings sake, things go exactly as planed.More sweet/cute/hot threesome fuckery.The boys had spread out a dark green comforter over the table, shut the blinds and lit some candles.“Are you going to sacrifice me to your gods?” Adam joked from the doorway. He was only wearing a towel.“You would please any gods for sure,” Mica said.Silver didn’t say anything, he just looked at Adam.Something heavy that Adam couldn’t name settled in his chest. His breathing sped up and his heart hammered in his chest. If they were outside in some woods somewhere by the light of the moon, he would’ve probably felt the same way he was feeling now.





	Seaweed sake (wakamezake)

“I bought sake,” Mica said and held up the paper wrapped bottle. It was fine white paper. It looked delicate and crisp.   
It sure as hell wasn’t anything cheap, Adam thought as he stared at the paper. 

“Are you going to let us in, or not?” Silver asked. His eyes were framed in pale blue eyeliner.   
Adam stepped aside to let them in. 

“I didn’t know you would come over today,” he said. 

“You never know when we’ll come over, that’s the charm of this whole thing,” Mica replied. 

It was true enough, Adam thought. He had been sleeping for hours, but he was still a bit out of it because of the jetlag. The last job had taken him away from home for a whole week; he had let Silver and Mica know, of course. 

Silver closed the door and grabbed Adam’s t-shirt to pull him in. His lips were soft and warm and perfect and Adam’s heart did that thing it should not be doing.   
“Scruff,” Silver said, licking his lips.

“I haven’t shaved, or showered for that matter since I came back.” 

“Did you eat?” Mica asked. He was already on his way to Adam’s kitchen. 

“I had a bag of chips?” Adam said. 

Silver looked at him and sighed. “You’re the adult here, you know?” 

“Just because I have a nice apartment and a job that pays well?” Adam asked, leaning into Silver. He liked how Silver smelled on any given day but today he brought that crispness of early winter with him. It hung in that wispy pale hair of his like a perfume. 

“Are you sniffing me?” 

“You smell good,” Adam said. 

“I’m making you food, you better get your ass to the kitchen table, Adam,” Mica yelled from the kitchen. 

“I thought we would do that thing with the sake,” Adam said. 

Silver smiled. “We will. But not just now. Now you need food, and a shower and a shave.” 

“Don’t like beard burn on your thighs?” 

“Not especially, no,” Silver answered. 

Adam wanted to ask why, because there had been something in Silver’s voice for a moment, but then Mica yelled again and Adam was hungry.   
Silver grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. They knew Adam’s home like he knew it himself.   
“I thought you were going to fuck in the hallway,” Mica said as they entered. 

Silver made a face at him and then stuck his tongue out. “He hasn’t shaved.” 

Mica smiled, shoved a plate in Adam’s direction. Mica made great sandwiches. Adam sat down and wolfed down one and after a sip of coffee he ate another one.   
This time Mica and Silver were watching him. He didn’t mind. He licked mayonnaise from his fingers and then leaned back in his chair. 

“Feeling better?” Mica asked, sipping his tea. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“You still need a shower,” Silver said. 

“Do I smell?” 

“No, you don’t smell,” Silver said. He cocked his head. “But I won’t drink sake from your unwashed skin.” 

Adam blinked at him. 

Silver laughed. “Ah, I see you thought I would be the one lying on the table with my legs pressed together and you and Mica would be the ones pouring sake and drinking the day away.” 

“Yeah,” Adam admitted sheepishly. 

“Maybe some other time,” Silver said. “This time I want you naked on the table.” 

The image formed instantly in his head. It wasn’t a hardship at all. He never had been at the mercy of these boys like this before and the idea wasn’t unpleasant at all. 

Mica grinned. “Go take a shower Adam.” 

“And don’t forget to shave,” Silver added. 

Adam nodded and got up. 

 

~+~  
After a long and thorough shower that left him wide awake and full of anticipation he meet Silver and Mica in the dining room that was hardly ever used these days.   
The boys had spread out a dark green comforter over the table, shut the blinds and lit some candles. 

“Are you going to sacrifice me to your gods?” Adam joked from the doorway. He was only wearing a towel.

“You would please any gods for sure,” Mica said. 

Silver didn’t say anything, he just looked at Adam.   
Something heavy that Adam couldn’t name settled in his chest. His breathing sped up and his heart hammered in his chest. If they were outside in some woods somewhere by the light of the moon, he would’ve probably felt the same way he was feeling now.  
Silver sometimes had that effect on Adam. There was a touch of ‘other’ around him. Something that was hard to describe, but that he sometimes managed to capture with his camera. 

“Come here, this is for fun,” Mica added after a moment of silence that seemed to stretch.   
Adam blinked. Silver smiled at him and held out his hand. 

He shook it off mentally and grabbed Silver’s hand. His fingers were warm and slim and he was pulling Adam closer until they were only inches apart. He could see the slight imperfections on Silver’s skin, could feel Silver’s breath on his lips. His heart was beating faster for a whole other reason now.   
Silver ran his hands down Adam’s sides until they settled on his hips.   
He licked his lips and Adam kissed him. 

“You know I love watching you two make out,” Mica said casually. 

Silver’s fingers tightened around Adam’s hips and then he broke the kiss. “I hear a but.”

“But, I have this excellent sake here, just waiting to be consumed,” Mica replied. 

Adam kissed Silver’s forehead and went over to the table. Mica grinned at him, and then grabbed Adam by the neck: his mouth came crashing down on Adam’s. The kiss was hard and savage and left Adam breathless and his cock very interested in what was going to happen. 

“On the table,” Mica said. “We’re going to eat you.” His mouth was smiling, but his dark brown eyes promised a lot of filthy things. 

Adam took off the towel and got on the table, not caring if it looked graceful or not. He lay down and closed his eyes briefly. 

“I think you need a bit of this,” Mica said and Adam’s eyes snapped open just in time to see Mica bent down. The sake tasted faintly of freshly cooked rice and he tried not to choke on it as he swallowed it down. It was messy and half of it ran down his chin. 

“Press your legs together,” Silver said. 

Adam did and felt the liquid on his skin a moment later. It was cool and heightened Adam’s arousal for a reason he couldn’t really explain.   
It was strange to know that he just had to lay there and was not allowed to move as he was touched and licked and sake was poured over his body.   
Silver’s mouth was on his nipple, his tongue warm and agile and Adam pressed his hands flat down onto the comforter and just breathed. 

“I’m really tempted to take a picture of you,” Mica said, as his fingers were gently caressing Adam’s leg and side. 

“Don’t,” Adam breathed out. 

“I wouldn’t show it to anyone except Silver,” Mica continued. 

“Don’t,” Adam repeated. 

Mica’s finger’s stopped and Silver’s face appeared in front of Adam’s: his long pale hair brushing against Adam’s skin. 

“He won’t,” Silver said gently. “I won’t let him. This is supposed to be fun, I don’t think you’re having fun?” 

Adam breathed out, slowly. “I had until Mica started talking about taking pictures.” 

“He won’t tease you like that anymore,” Silver said and his voice was firm. He kissed Adam’s lips and then he turned to Mica. “Give me your phone.” 

“Silver-“

“Give me your phone,” he repeated. 

Mica sighed, Adam could actually hear it, but he handed his phone over. Silver pressed it into Adam’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Adam said. He knew of course that Silver had a phone, and there were also the camera they sometimes used, but he was sure that no pictures of him being laid out like a sacrifice to some unnamed god would be taken today. 

Silver smiled. “Okay, let’s go back to having fun.” 

Mica’s mouth was pressed against Adam’s cock a moment later. His tongue sweeping the edge of the small sake lake he made between Adam’s thighs.   
It felt good, Adam moaned. 

“I think you’re getting there,” Silver said quietly, but Adam wasn’t sure if it was for him or for Mica. It didn’t really matter anyway, because Silver dipped a finger in the sake, brushing Adam’s cock and then put that finger into his mouth. Adam couldn’t really see, but he could hear. That was an unsuspected erotic side effect of this whole thing. All Adam could really see was the ceiling, so he closed his eyes and let the boys lick and suck and drink from his body.   
His body was steadily getting more and more aroused and his cock was getting harder, but he knew there was no way he could come without further stimulation.   
His fingers closed hard around the phone. 

“Don’t break it,” Mica teased and then sipped again from the sake, his tongue playing with Adam.   
“It really looks a bit like seaweed,” he commented. 

Adam could feel his gaze on his crotch: his cock jerked at the attention.   
Mica poured more sake. It was a bit too much, Adam could feel it overflowing, could feel it run down the sides of his hipbones and pool under him on the comforter for a moment before it was soaked up. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant feeling, but he didn’t have a lot of time to contemplate it, because then Silver’s mouth was on his cock and he inhaled sharply. 

“Progressing to the main event, I see,” Mica said. 

Silver sucked once hard and then exhaled on Adam’s cock. “I think we teased Adam enough.” 

“I think Adam likes to be teased,” Mica replied, “and there is still sake left over in the bottle. We should not waste it. Open up, Adam,” he added and pressed the rim of the bottle against Adam’s lips. His free hand was supporting Adam’s neck, so he wouldn’t choke on the alcohol. 

Just as Adam took the first sip Silver went back to sucking his cock, so he nearly choked anyway. 

“There,” Mica said and then drank from the bottle himself. 

“Fuck,” Adam moaned.

Mica grinned down at him and then kissed him gently. 

“You wanna come?” 

“Yeah,” Adam answered, because he did want to come. 

Silver hummed and Adam groaned. He was so close, because Silver was so goddamned good at this. He wanted to sit up and look at Silver, wanted to run his fingers through that wispy hair of his. 

“Oh well,” Mica said and poured some more sake over Adam’s chest: some of it pooled in his navel and was licked away a moment later. A light graze of Mica’s teeth to his skin and Adam was coming down Silver’s throat. 

Mica had to pin him down. Adam’s whole body shuddered. 

“That was money and alcohol well spent,” Mica commented, once Adam calmed down. 

“Was it fun?” Silver asked, his fingers were stroking Adam’s stomach gently. It felt good. 

“Yes,” Adam said, “it was fun.” 

 

~+~  
After another shower, this time a quick one, he meet up with the boys in the living room. 

“We put everything away, the comforter is in the washing machine,” Silver said. 

“Next time we shouldn’t use anything that could soak up liquid,” Adam replied, “it felt weird for a moment.”

Mica grinned. 

“So next time only the table? Won’t that be uncomfortable?” Silver asked, his head cocked, adorably. His hair was in a loose braid and Adam wanted to tug on it. 

“Lying on a wet comforter is not my idea of a good time,” Adam answered. “I’ll take my changes with the wood. But if it should be one of you in my position next time, then you’re welcome to the comforter.” 

Silver made a face. “I don’t like it.” 

Adam exhaled, wanted to ask if anyone had made him participate in that kind of play, may it be golden showers or any other liquid, but then didn’t. He didn’t even think about it, it just wasn’t for him. 

“You made a disgusted face right now,” Mica commented. He was sitting on the arm of the sofa: all casual predator grace and strength. 

“Just thinking that, no, I don’t want to participate in any golden showers or stuff like that.” 

“Good,” Silver said quietly. 

“I mean, we’ve never really talked about the stuff we won’t do, and the maybes,” Adam continued. 

“You want to talk about it now?” Silver asked. He was playing with his braid. 

“It doesn’t have to be now, just…” he stopped, ran a hand through his hair. “We can do it one thing at a time. I’m sure you would tell me no if I wanted to do something or try something you don’t like or are afraid off, right?” 

They both nodded. “Yeah, but there isn’t much we haven’t done,” Mica said. 

“Still, I bet there is a lot you did and didn’t like,” Adam replied. 

“True,” Silver said and he smiled. 

“Same goes for me; I did some things I didn’t like because I was young and curious, so why not try it out, right?” Adam looked at them and they nodded. “Okay, so we know what we don’t like and maybe we can just –“

“Get it off our chests?” Mica asked. 

Adam nodded. 

“I don’t like being blindfolded or bound,” Silver said. “No golden showers, no spanking, no pain.” His voice was hard by the end of his sentence. It made Adam wonder again, about Silver’s past.

“I don’t mind the blindfolds or a bit of bondage,” Mica said. 

Silver smiled. “You get off on that.” 

Adam was intrigued. “Really?” 

Mica winked at him. “Maybe next time I’ll let you use your silk ties on me.” 

“I would like that,” Adam said. 

“So, Adam?” 

Adam shrugged. “I do try almost anything once. But yeah, not a fan of golden showers or associated practices, not into the being bound thing either…but I liked having to be still for you.” 

Silver smiled. “That much was obvious.” 

“Also, I don’t want anyone taking naked or sex related pictures of me with their phones. Or videos for that matter,” Adam said, because he’s been there and done that and it had not ended well for him. He had learned his lesson. 

“I smell a story,” Mica said. 

Adam sighed. “It has not been pretty, that’s why you only take pictures of my naked self with the old-school camera.” Because this way he had more control over the whole thing. 

“Fair enough,” Mica said. 

“Let me brush your hair?” Adam asked. He knew it was out of the blue, but the braid had been on his mind since he saw it. 

“Sure,” Silver said, he got up and then sat down in front of Adam on the floor. “Mica, get the comb.”

“I’m as always your humble servant,” Mica joked, but got the comb for them. 

Adam hadn’t done anyone’s hair in a long while. It felt good and natural to comb Silver’s hair and then braid it again. 

“That’s a fancy braid,” Mica commented. 

“I used to do my sister’s hair.” 

“It looks good?” Silver asked. 

“It looks good,” Mica said and kissed his forehead. 

“Food now?” Silver asked. 

“I could eat,” Adam replied. 

Mica grabbed his phone and ordered Chinese. 

Adam thought that he was getting too used to this, if he kept this up there would be no turning back from Silver and Mica. Sitting here with them, he couldn’t muster up the energy to mind that fact at all.


End file.
